Problem: The graphs $y = 3(x-h)^2 + j$ and $y = 2(x-h)^2 + k$ have $y$-intercepts of $2013$ and $2014$, respectively, and each graph has two positive integer $x$-intercepts. Find $h$.
Answer: Setting $x=0$ in both equations, we get \[2013 = 3h^2 + j \quad \text{and} \quad 2014 = 2h^2 + k.\]Solving for $j$ and $k,$ we can rewrite the given equations as \[y = 3(x-h)^2 + (2013-3h^2) \quad \text{and} \quad y = 2(x-h)^2 + (2014-2h^2),\]or \[y = 3x^2 - 6xh + 2013 = 3(x^2-2hx+671) \quad \text{ and } \quad y = 2x^2 - 4hx + 2014 = 2(x^2 - 2hx + 1007).\]The left equation has positive integer roots, which must multiply to $671$ and sum to $2h.$ Similarly, the right equation has positive integer roots, which must multiply to $1007$ and sum to $2h.$ Since $671 = 61 \cdot 11$ and $1007 = 19 \cdot 53,$ we see that \[2h = 61 + 11 = 19 + 53 = 72,\]so $h = \boxed{36}.$